ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure Rp 207: Academy exam Sejino Haruki
Participants Sanada/Takeda Kihaku Sejino Haruki The exam PunkM45t3rDr3w: Haruki woke up on this misty morning excited to take his exams, the day before he was given a map to get to place where he was supposed to meet his sensei. He smiled wide as he jumped out of bed and started to put his clothes on. He grabbed his black shinobi pants and slipped them on, then grabbed his sleeveless shirt and threw it one quickly. He made his way downstairs to meet his uncle as he nodded to him as he walked over to the door to slip on his boots. “Good luck Haruki.” He said to him as Haruki nodded and waved to him. “When I come home I will be a shinobi.” He said with a smile as he walked out of the house. He would look around with his blue hues. “Alright now to find this place.” He said as he looked at his map. He nodded as he started to run towards the gate. Once there he nodded to the two Shinobi that here there to let him through. The gate opened as he ran through it a big grin on his face, he was ready to begin the path to his dream to become the Sage of the mist. Once a good mile out of the village he would take to the trees hopping branch from branch. He could never be happier all his training leads him to this and he would try his best to pass this exam. After a few more miles he would come to the bridge knowing he was not allowed to be it he stopped and sighed as he looked around. “Well now should I just go across?” He asked himself. He shrugged and ran across once across he would take to the trees once more knowing it was the fastest way to travel. Once he got to the port he would look around for a boat to take him to the island. He rubbed his head as he sighed, seeing a small bout he walked up to the captain. “Sir, may I get a ride across to the island? I am going to take my academy exam.” The man nodded as he waved for him to get in. Haruki smiled as he hopped in and the pushed off towards the island. After a good hour or so they made it to the island as Haruki hopped out and gave the man a bow. “Thank you.” The man nodded. “Good luck boy.” He nodded at the man as he ran off looking down at his map. “Hmm it says to follow the river up, but there is no path does it mean I have to walk on the river?” He asked himself. He walked over to river and sighed as he put his hands together folding all but the index and the middle as he started to channel his chakra to his feet after a few moments he would walk onto the water. He smiled as he started run across the water it took him a few moments to get the footing right, but soon he got it and ran with no problems. After an hour he made it to the lack as he walked over to a small island with some ruins on it. He stopped to catch his breath as he looked around. “Well I am here now where is he?” He said as he took deep breaths to catch his breath. He rubbed his head as he sighed. “Ugh he better be here.” SanadaKihaku: -I had been watching over my grounds for quite some time now. Today I would testing a young boy that would fill the last spot on my team or he would die, if he failed to complete his tasks.I finally noticed a glimpse of someone crossing the river and into the lake, I had made sure Egil wouldn’t be causing him trouble as I saw the young boy reach the docks near the ruins. I was not a man of patience when it cames to these exams, they annoyed me to no end in honesty. But I did them without complaints. I dived down into the water from the watchpost and quikly swam towards the docks from underwater to remain from his sight. After a few minutes I had reached the docks and was right underneath him, I grinned I wasn’t gonna show myself just yet. It was time to see if he was prepared for the unexpected. My hands moved into the accorded handseals: snake followed by rat. I only smirked as I spoke silently.~ Demonic Hell Viewing Technique.~ Leafs began to whirl up around the boy as my presence became invisible. And when the leafs fell suddenly the boy was surrounded by all kinds of poisonous snakes and if he didn’t figure out it was Genjutsu. Then in the next few minutes a Giant snake would rise from the lake to eat him and in so the Genjutsu would repeat himself until he realized it.- PunkM45t3rDr3w: He saw the leaf flow around him as he staggered backwards only to hear something come out of the water. He turned to look up at the biggest snake he had ever seen. “What the…..” He said under his breath as he prepared himself. When it lounged at him in an attack he grunted as he jumped back and looked up at it. “NO ONE SAID I WOULD BE FIGHTING A GAINT SNAKE!” He yelled out as he looked around trying to find a place to hide to get his thoughts together. He spotted a large tree and nodded as he dashed for it. He quickly jumped up on to the top branch as he watched the snake. “This must me Genjutsu since I have never seen a snake that big before.” He quickly thought to himself what to do. He put his hands together in thought and then it popped into his head. Since he didn’t know how to use release the right way. He quickly grabbed a small hunting dagger out of his pouch and bit his lip. “This is gonna hurt.” He said as he stabbed his hand with the dagger hopping the pain would set him free of this night mare. SanadaKihaku: -I merely laughed at what was happening .I swam to the side of the dock and pulled myself on top of it. I watched the boy move to the trees and merely smirked this was the perfect moment. I reached into my pouch and pulled out what appeared a normal kunai at first but then it was followed by a long chain attached to the ring on the kunai it’s hilt. In a simple and swift movement of my right hand the kunai flew off into the direction of the boy. The Kunai was aimed right for the heart if he did not manage to react in time the kunai would pierce into his chest and his heart ripped out by a strong pull on the chain from my end.- PunkM45t3rDr3w: He grunted as the Genjutsu faded only to see a kunai come right at him as he grunted again. Was this a test or an attack he asked himself as he quickly made the hand signs Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, and Snake and as soon as the kunai looked like it hit him a cloud of smoke puffed out of now where. As soon as it settled the kunai would be buried into a log with a tag that read “Missed me.” Haruki was hiding in some bushes as he grabbed a rag from his pouch and wrapped his wounded hand. Thinking that this was an attack from an rival village he quickly formed the hand signs Dog, Boar, Ram. “Transformation jutsu.” He said under his breath as he transformed himself into a large wolf and ran out of the bushes and charged at the man. He would lounge at the man in aims to bite his arm. SanadaKihaku: -I swiftly pulled back on the kunai, catching it cleanly, as I put it back in my pouch. Only to notice what appeared to be a wolf coming at me. I merely sighed, it was foolish of him to try something like that. I knew my island and there were no wild wolfs here, so it could only be the student transformed. I moved my left arm in front of me and allowed him to bite, flinching lightly as a few dropps of blood dripped over my arm. But that was fine, it made my move impossible to dodge as I launched my right fist right at his side, punching him hard enough to leave a big bruis and send him flying into the lake.~now how about you get back here and perform the clone jutsu for me and explain its use and then I want you to walk up one of the massive trees and fetch this kunai.~ while I spoke I had pulled a kunai from my pouch and swiftly threw it high up into a tree its bark. ~ Manage that and you pass kid. PunkM45t3rDr3w: A cloud of smoke puffed as a loud moan of pain left the boy’s mouth as he fell into the lake. He floated on the surfaces as he tried to collect his breath. Once he did he climbed out of the water and glared at him. “So you are Kihaku-sensai…” He said in a panting tone. He stood up as he held his side. He nodded and started to form the hand signs Ram, Snake, Tiger. “Clone-jutsu!” And with that another cloud of smoke puffed as two clones stood there. They both grinned. “We are Haruki Sejino and we will be the Sage of the mist.” The real one nodded. “Yes and the clone technique is use to confuse the enemy and allow one to attack or retreat, sir!” He said as he stood there. He looked over at the tree and nodded. “Not a problem sir.” He walked over and started to channel his charka to his feet which glowed yellow cause of his chakra. He ran up the side of the tree only to get half way before falling. He would quickly land on the ground and ran back up. He grabbed the Kunai and jumped off doing a back flip landing on his feet. He grinned and looked at him as he walked over and handed him the kunai. SanadaKihaku: -I merely stood there waiting and listening. I watched him perform his clone jutsu and then Walk up the tree and returning with my kunai. I merely looked at him as I took the kunai and tucked it away. Only to grab out a headband in its place ,holding it tightly in my hand.~ Well you made it, for now…~I merely smirked placing the headband in the hand where he first held my kunai, I grinned as I made the ram seal and grabbed hold of him, and ina split second only a puff of smoke as left in our place. Only to appear at Kirei her traininggrounds a few minutes later.- Kirigakure Rp 207: Academy exam Sejino Haruki